LAWST su e pIS O D a
Samantha's Log Date 101 So I was an intern at an underground sea anemone fighting place where we pit sea anemones against each other but it didn't work because we used Actinoscyphia Aurelia because it looked cool even tho everyone knows Preactis Millardae is where it at. So we bred the two species after the abomination you call a anemone hybrid offspring killed and ate most of our company my boss thru a large VHS tape at my face and yelled "neVR WACH THAT!!!!!111!!!1!1"...despite the fact he gave it to me so then he was eaten and I threw the tape at a desk so it played on TV out of curiosity So the vhs tape was showing steveve oonvurs and my head hyper idealistically exploded I was so skurd. So I came bak to lief after eating my husband man human is delicious anyways the intro was all weird Steven was breathing with hyper-realistic air and it was 12spooky96me so I'll contrinye tomorw probs Samantha's Log 720 Lol so I been eating burgers maed of my huzzie 4 a while so ya survs him right for giving me a rock on anneversry lol diamonds r rocks. So he so delicious I eat dotter. Huh I was doing steveve oonvurs? but DAT so scury I can't...but has 2! Anyways so I turn on TV steveve still brething that hyper-relaistic air but I eat dotter so not skurd man she tastes so delicious anyways so then it shows title "TORCHES" well I herd dat lapidot means torches somewhere so it beTTER BE LAPIDOT So anyways it started with steveve and perofpants standing in desert where dessert glittering-glaz wuz and they were just standing around until perofpants said "steeeeeeeveeeeeeve..." Steveve replied "yes perofpants?" and perofpants said "clods" so silence. And then steveve said "hey pairofpants how would u feel if I was an assassin and then I turned homicidal and kills peepl?" then perofpants said "I would b very disapoint" so steveve murderered her and said "that was 4 not akepting me 4 hu I am an also becuz I wuz hired by lapiz 2 kill u 4 b-n annoin" then steveve was covered in perofpants's hyperrealistic blood while he hyperrealistically licked it with his hyperrealistic tongue and I hyperrealisticaslly almost barfed but then I hyperrealistically remember dotter taste so gud I can't get rid of her so I hyperrealisiticlaly swallowed her remains So I mite continue tomorrow lol Samantha's Log, 56463628294736139773292020498 Lol eating bucket of dotter intestines aNYWAYS so me was screaming at the site of pairofpants's's's blue but then it turns static and Steveve said hungry. so porl was crying hyper realistic blood from hollow hyperrealistic eyes and a hyperrealistic frown so steveve walked closer and saw y she cri: safir was on the hyperrealistic floor while being hyperrealistically dead. Her hyperrrealistic gem was hyperrealistically cracked, and there was hypperrrealistic guts and hyperrealisitc blood hyperrealistically rrywer. Yu culd c her hyperrealistic ribcage. Steveve was indifferent, and said he was hunger. Porl said "REEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEeeeeeeeEEEE" so then steveve got mad and stabbed porl to die with her secret crush so bismuth cane in and said "you cruel cloooooooooooooood!" Bismute then be stabbed and roober cri ovr safir and bismuth not for porl tho and she try beat up steveve but steveve 2fast4her. steveve thru nife at roober and roober poof and steveve deside 2 eet all the gem shards to remov evydense. I would make moar but I ran owt of dotter so I go to mom house BYE! continue 2morO mayb????? Category:CRE E PY POS T A Category:Steveve Oonvurs Category:666 Category:Steven Universe Category:I AMZ INTERNZING IT Category:Walking Anemone vs. Venus Flytrap Sea Anemone Category:The world will end with my bad grammir Category:Cannibalism Category:HYPERREALISM MAEKS ERRYTHING SPOOPY!